Adheridos Separados
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: Entre Sherwin y Jonathan había algo llamado amor,sólo eso,eran muy jóvenes,pasando por la adolescencia,pero tenían bien en claro sus sentimientos por uno al otro. Ellos se amaban con lo más profundo del corazón...pero con dos familias Homofobicas,su relacion se veia en peligro...Shirley posiblemente sea rota otra vez.


-Dios mío,no puedo creer que se fue detrás de Sherwin,enserio le gusta?.-preguntó una de las compañeras de aquellos dos.-Eso es asqueroso.

-a los chicos deberían gustarle las chicas, o a los chicos!

-ellos dos son Hombres,eso es asqueroso y Anormal!

-que diría la sociedad al verlos?!

-esos Dos están enfermos!

Aquellos estudiantes,Miraban a lo lejos como dos muchachos estaban sentados bajo un árbol. Uno era moreno de ojos azules y otro de cabello naranja rizado, tomados de la mano,el pelinaranja tenia su cabeza recostada en su hombro y el otro sobre la suya.

-No deberían permitir eso en la escuela!,me dan asco!.-proclamó una estudiante indignada.

-Dios creo al hombre y a la mujer,esto es un pecado!

-es un asco!

-es una aberración!

-un engendro!

-CALLENSE INMADUROS!.-gritó una voz femenina y mayor que todos ellos.-no deberían,es más,no pueden decir eso!. Ellos son iguales a ustedes,pero con diferentes gustos!

-nosotros tenemos Total derecho de hablar!.-recriminó uno de los estudiantes.-Sunny tiene razón!,Ellos son anormales!,están en contra De la Ley de Dios!

-Pues también está contra la "ley de Dios" llamar a otros anormales y asquerosos a base de sus acciones,no es así?.-ella respondió molesta mientras hacía las comillas.-A Su "preciado Dios" no le gustaría que estuvieran Maltratando a Gente inocente sólo por sus gustos!,es más. Ustedes son los que dan asco!

Todos se quedaron callados por el comentario de su compañera,nunca la habían visto así de molesta.

-así que se callan o los voy a acusar con la profesora.-respondió indignada para luego tomar su mochila y retirarse del lugar rápidamente.

Mirando sobre aquellas ramas se encontraba Jonathan,con su cabeza recostada sobre la de Sherwin,desvió la mirada a él,el pelinaranja estaba dormido sobre su hombro y Sherwin se veía tan tierno de esa manera,Jonathan no hizo mas que sonreír.

-Pts,Sherwin.-le susurró en cierto de volumen para despertarlo.-ya casi terminar las clases.

-mmm?.-com una mueca,suspiró lentamente y abrió los ojos,al volver a rencontrarse con los ojos de Jonathan,no pudo evitar sonrojarse con una torpe sonrisa.-perdon,que dijiste?

-ya casi vamos a Salir de la escuela,mi Hermana ya casi viene por mi...-explicó otra vez.

-oh...si,mi hermanita y ya casi vienen por mi...

-Pues,mejor vamos a la salida,Mi hermana está bien estricta a cuando la hora que salgo siempre está "Si no estás aquí a las 2:34,te dejó botado y te agarras un bus!".-respondió el moreno imitando de forma burlona a su hermana mayor,el pelinaranja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Escucharon otra carcajada más chillona y femenina,sobre el cabello de Sherwin se encontraba Shirley,aquella pequeña corazón que una vez fue rota pero luego reparada por Jonathan.

-tú Corazón es lindo y adorable.-comentó Jonathan mientras veía enternecido a la corazón.

-Gr-gracias...

-bueno,ya no perdamos tiempo y vayamos al portón de la escuela...

Después de que Jonathan aya dicho eso,tomó la mano de Sherwin inconcientemente,esta accion paralizó al pelinaranja e hicieron sus mejillas ruborizarse.

El azabache miró a su "compañero" de esta manera.

-oh,perdón yo...no quería incomo.-fue interrumpido por el ya mencionado.

-no,no,no te preocupes. En realidad.-miró para abajo,como sus dedos torpemente entrelazaban con los de Jonathan.-me gustaría intentarlo,si es que a ti no te incomoda...

-para nada,es algo...algo...lindo...

Los dos se dedicaron una sonría y ya tomados de la mano fueron a la salida de la escuela,al parecer Jonathan tenía razón,ya todos estában saliendo.

-bueno,supongo que...que te veré mañana...-Jonathan decía rascándose la cabeza algo nervioso.

-si...mañana...-El de cabello naranja juguteo con sus dedos torpemente.

-Jonathan!.-llamó una voz femenina,ambos vieron a la salida,una muchacha morena y alta con el cabello largo y lizo,estaba escribiendo en su teléfono.

Sin embargo entre todas las personas,no veían a aquella ni la de cabello naranja rizado y puesto en dos coletas,ella tenianun inmenso brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa increíble.

-esa es Natalie,mi hermana...-explicó.

-oh...entiendo,también tengo una hermanita,se llama Miri...-Sherwin hablo

-me gustaría conocerla algún día...-Jonathan le dedico una sonrisa.

Sherwin correspondió a esa sonrisa,dando una parecida.

-hey...estaba pensando...te gustaría,ya sabes...después de la escuela...no se...ir a.-antes de poder seguir,Jonathan Se le adelantó.

-si,me encantaría salir andar un rato...contigo...-se sonrojo a lo último.

-bueno...-miró hacia abajo,como muy lentamente su mano se separaba de la de su chico.-nos vemos mañana?

-en el árbol...-preguntó el moreno apenado.

-Si,si...justamente ahí...en el árbol...

-bueno...adiós Sherwin...

Apenas Jonathan se fue,Shirley salió disparada del cabello de Sherwin,haciendo unos cuantos chillidos.

Jonathan al escuchar a la corazón,se dio la vuelta y casi cae al suelo cuando Shirley lo agarró y abrazó su pecho acurricandose.

Sherwin se tapó la boca por la vergüenza acompañado de un fuerte sonrojo,Shirley definitivamente sabía lo que él deseaba.

Sonriendo ante aquel abrazo,tomó a la corazón entre sus manos.

-jeje adiós a ti tambien...

Y muy lentamente le dio un pequeño beso al corazón,haciendo que este chillara de la emocion.

Sherwin se tapó la cara por completo al ver esto...lo había sentido.

-Jonathan ya ven de una vez!.-se escucho otra vez.

-ahora si...adiós!

-oh y Jonathan!.-Sherwin tragó nervioso.-Te...te...

-si?

-...te quiero...

-jeje...yo igual Sherwin...

y se fue rápidamente dónde su hermana mayor.

Ella nada más quitó su vista de su teléfono y le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-como estuvo tu dia hoy?...-ella pregunto mientras veía su telefono.

-fue...-sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas.

-fue que?...-preguntó ella otra vez...

-fue un día que...

Por otro lado,Sherwin,viendo como El chico que amaba se iba junto a su hermana,sonrió,hoy iba a ser el comienzo de algo nuevo para el,estaría junto a la persona que amaba,al menos como "fuera de la friendzone".

-Adios...

-Oh Por Díos,hermanito,lo lograste?!.-exclamó una voz chillona y femenina que saltó detrás de Sherwin para abrazarlo.

-Oh,Miri...que haces aquí?.-preguntó Sherwin.

-Mamá nos está esperando en el Auto...-explicó la niña.-pero eso no es importante ahora...HERMANITO ESTABAS CON JONATHAN!,TOMADOS DE LA MANO!.-si voz cambio a un tono con una emoción inimaginable.

-lo...lo viste?...-preguntó sonriendo con algo de Pena.

-Si!,lo vi!,también vi como besó a Shirley!,estuvieron juntos!,vamos dime que pasó!.-La niña de cabello naranja exclamaba,parecía que se iba a desmayar de la emoción.

-pues...si...le dije a Jonathan...

-AHHH!

-ya calmate!,Mamá te va a escuchar!

-oh Mi hermano mayor por fin lo hizo! Y dime como estuvo tú día!?

-pues...

 **-Estuvo al ritmo**

 **-de un latido**

CONTINUARA.

 _ **BUENO CHICOS!**_  
 _ **aquí sta la primera parte de este Fic-shot que estoy haciendo de esta pareja que me encanta?**_ _ **ﾟﾘﾍ**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y ruego que yo no la vaya a cagar jejeje.**_

 _ **Por cierto,la hermana de Sherwin y el hecho de que Shirley se esconde entre el cabello de Sherwin. Esas hermosas ideas me las dio**_ psycho-nightmare(en wattpad)

 _ **Así que todo el crédito y se los merece Ella :)**_


End file.
